1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an ink jet printer which ejects ink (liquid) from a nozzle corresponding to a driving element, by applying a driving waveform to the driving element. By varying the shape of the driving waveform applied to the driving element, it is possible to vary the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle.
In order to improve the granularity of a print image, it is preferable the kinds of amounts of ink ejected from the nozzle may be made various or the variation in the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle may decrease. There is known an ink jet printer which performs printing by using a driving signal which generates a driving waveform with plural shapes in a repetition period in order to eject the plural kinds of amounts of ink from nozzle (see JP-A-2005-125804).
The driving waveform configured to eject a predetermined amount of ink from nozzles with a certain size is generated twice in the repetition period. In this case, by generating one driving waveform in each of the first half and the second half of the repetition period, it is possible to arrange dots formed with predetermined amounts of ink in pixels in a balanced manner.
When one transformed driving waveform configured to eject another amount of ink close to the predetermined amount of ink is generated in each of the first half and the second half of the repetition period in order to improve granularity, the meniscus of the nozzles at a high frequency area becomes unstable. Consequently, a problem may arise in that an exact amount of ink is not ejected. However, when the ink is ejected by a first transformed driving waveform and then a second transformed driving waveform is not generated in the repetition period until the meniscus becomes stable, the repetition period becomes longer and thus a print time (liquid ejection time) becomes longer.